Emerald & Satin
by C.Chevallier
Summary: "Your elevated vocabulary won't deter me like it deters most men, sweetheart. You might claim you don't want me, but I can see your blood racing just as mine is. Whenever I'm with you my stomach twists into knots and I can't tell up from down. You've completely taken over my world, and I can't explain how." Just another sultry Dramione fanfic! Xoxo, C.S. Chevallier


I found the closest unlocked door and threw myself into the awaiting bedroom, pressing my back hard against the door behind me, my heart racing and my body on fire. Looking around the dimly lit room I felt another wave of heat roil in my stomach. Every breath came out in heavy puffs as I fought to get myself under control. As if the elaborate, 4-post, king-size bed weren't enough with its black silk sheets and bottle of champagne on an ornate gold tray on the bedside table, blood red rose petals were strewn around the room. The sight made me want to cry and laugh at the same time. The nerve! He thinks he can just make up for anything with sinful words and well-placed kisses. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes for a moment, convincing myself not to run back out of the room like a coward. He wasn't going to get the better of me this time. I wouldn't allow it. I had to stand my ground and end this for good. It had gone too far already, the party being the last straw. I couldn't imagine something more embarrassing than being kissed by a known scoundrel and womanizer in front of an entire party of people, including my parents. The horrible memory flooded back to me as I remembered nearly losing myself to his lips no matter who was watching. I managed to snap out of it, luckily, and save myself the embarrassment of everyone finding out my obsession with England's least eligible bachelor. The smirk on his face even after I broke away from the kiss and slapped him was enough to make my anger boil over into rage. After a hasty, embarrassed apology to my shocked parents, I stormed upstairs with no consciousness of exactly where I was going until I got there. This was his bedroom. It must be. Or the room he uses to occupy the "ladies" who accompany him night after night. Both thoughts disgusted me and yet I knew I couldn't turn around and leave. The lit candles on the dresser made the room look like it was waiting for someone, a very romantic setting if you fancied that kind of thing.

I didn't.

In the interest of intellectual curiosity, however, I couldn't stop myself from drifting towards the bed. The elaborate, light gold engravings on the dark wood headboard. They looked like scenes from a mythology textbook, heroes and monsters battling across the wood as the engraving spun a seemingly ancient tale of pride and fantasy, with hints of pleasure strewn through like an underlying story. Some of those particular scenes made my brain stray from intellect back to lust as I closed my eyes to take a few more deep breaths.

The door creaked open slowly and I whipped around toward the sound, only then realizing that I was effectively crawling on the bed on all fours. Shit, I cursed myself for getting so entranced by the bedframe. I watched in horror as beautiful blonde hair and dark grey eyes peered into the room and immediately darted over towards my crouched position on the bed. The eyes widened and I immediately scrambled off the bed in anger, standing upright on the floor and crossing my arms as the rest of his lecherous body came into view and he opened the door all the way.

"By all means, honey, don't leave the bed on my account. You looked quite nice crawling over there," he drawled, donning his signature smirk once more as he stepped fully into the room and casually kicked the door closed behind him, slipping his hands into his pockets as if he hadn't a care in the world. I licked my lips and prepared to berate him for his attitude.

"How DARE you, Draco! How could you embarrass me like that in front of my PARENTS?! You are the most ludicrous, perverted, insensitive bastard to ever walk the earth!" I practically screeched, glad the door was closed so my voice wouldn't carry throughout his manor. Though I'm sure his manor is big enough that my voice wouldn't carry anyway. This thought alone tore another rush of blood through my body. He flaunted his wealth as if he were god's gift to the world, never missing a chance to prove that he had millions and did no work at all. Disgusting.

"Oh come now, I rather think you enjoyed the rush," his voice dropped to an even more husky tone. "You are completely obsessed with me, just admit it." He took a small step towards me and locked my eyes with his. I could see the blatant heat in his gaze and it made my brain begin to go fuzzy.

I had to hold my ground for once, and end this ridiculous flirtation of his. I held his gaze with anger clearly written on my face.

"That is preposterous. I find you completely insufferable with your horrible arrogance and proclivity to spend more money than any normal human being would deem appropriate! Not to mention the embarrassment and horror you have caused me tonight by manhandling me in public and clearly taking pleasure in such a lecherous display." I stuck my chin up in the air, proud that I managed to express my emotions clearly and not fall to his allure again.

He scowled, stepping towards me once more as I yet again held my stance. Now he was close, too close, as I could smell the same intoxicating cologne that I always smelled when he was close. I held his gaze still, but was blown off when his eyes began to trail from my eyes to lips and then down to my breasts, heaving from my deep breathing. His eyes held visible desire and it was all I could do not to crumble under the weight of it. "Your elevated vocabulary won't deter me like it deters most men, sweetheart. You might claim you don't want me, but I can see your blood racing just as mine is. Whenever I'm with you my stomach twists into knots and I can't tell up from down. You've completely taken over my world, and I can't explain how."

Now I was listening. Instead of his usual depravity, these words were beginning to sound like emotions rather than simply lust. Not that I felt any emotions towards him except hatred, certainly. But I had never had a man confess his love to me before and I was intrigued.

"I have never seen a more beautiful dress, darling, you look absolutely delicious. I was hard just watching you dance at the party tonight. Watching you from across the room, you're lucky all I did tonight was kiss you in front of your parents."

Ah, and now we're back to depravity. Sadly I was still engrossed in his words, my heart beating in my ears as I felt fire erupt in my body wherever he looked.

And by looked, I mean devoured. He looked at me as if he would lick every inch of my body until I was a screaming mess.

"Honestly, I reckon I might be completely in love with you."

My head snapped up.

"WHAT?!" I squeaked. My eyes met his and I could see the earnestness behind them. He meant it.

I couldn't breathe.

He took another earnest step closer to me and this time I was too shocked to hold my ground. I stepped back and my knees buckled sharply as I fell onto the bed. Oh, god.

The silk was so soft, caressing my heated skin, and now he was standing over me with a pleasing look in his eyes.

He slowly brought one hand up to my cheek. "Say you'll be mine, Hermione. Just this one night, I need you," he implored. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe properly as I contemplated his meaning. I grasped for words but found none that were sufficient.

"Please..." he was leaning down over me now, looking at me as if I were the answer to all of his prayers. I'd never felt so beautiful and appreciated than in this exact moment. The most powerful man in England, begging me to be his. His other hand trailed from my shoulder down to my left hand, softly taking it in his and I remembered that his hands are always warm and soft and just as sinful as the rest of him.

He finally closed his eyes and hung his head, touching our foreheads. "I need you. I don't know what you've done to bewitch me, Hermione, but I need you in my arms tonight. Just this once." He breathed heavily, keeping his head bent against mine, and I felt as if I had forgotten how to speak. I had ultimate power over him in this moment and I felt a rush of energy.

"Okay," I finally mumbled.

His head sprung up, eyes glowing with surprise. He gazed right into my eyes and I swear I could feel my heart grow heavier in my chest.

I reached my free hand up to touch his hair, luckily styled without gel tonight to keep it smooth as I ran my fingers through it.

His lips slightly quirked up into a smile and his eyes glimmered with satisfaction.

"Hermione," he whispered desperately as his lips crashed into mine. Hard.

I responded quicker than I wanted to admit, crushing my lips to his as his tongue found entrance into my mouth. Every movement with him just felt so good. His wet tongue warred with mine as fire raced through my veins, making warmth pool between my legs and my body flush with heat. His hand left mine to grip my breast firmly, squeezing and teasing my nipple until I felt it grow hard under his touch.

His mouth continued sending pulses of heat straight down to my core, quickly moving to my neck where I let him give me bruises with his soft lips. His finger fished underneath my top to find my nipple directly, coaxing it into hardness with his touch. I moaned at the contact, fisting my hands into his hair and pulling his face closer. He moved his hands to my hips, pushing me backwards fully onto the bed, my heart racing when my back hit the soft comforter and I wrapped my legs around his hips desperately, aching for his crotch to meet mine.

When it did, I moaned at the feeling. He immediately shifted his weight into mine, his dick impossibly hard as he thrust it into the middle of my legs. My abdomen clenched when he answered my moan with one of his own, I'd never heard anything sexier in my life.

He buried his face into my neck and breathed, still thrusting against me with almost painful force, his belt loops grinding into my flesh.

"Off," I gasped, closing my eyes to the feeling and hooking my fingers around his waistband. My legs greedily hooked around his waist and I couldn't get enough of his hard cock pressing into me through his jeans. All I could think about was getting him closer, closer, closer.

Finally he took his hands away from my body to push his jeans down to his feet, where he kicked them off. He followed by pushing my dress off by its shoulder straps, kissing my exposed flesh as the material slipped off my skin. He moved his head lower and kissed the upper part of my breast, making me squirm and push his head farther down.

When his lips attached to my nipple, I nearly screamed at how good it felt. My hands gripped his hair, his mouth working on my nipple, sucking, biting lightly, spreading warmth throughout my body. He moved his lips to my other breast, causing a low groan to escape my throat and a chuckle to escape his.

I completely lost myself for a moment, looking down at him and managing to say, "Oh, Draco…"

His head snapped up for a moment, "Hermione?" He looked into my eyes as if all hope could be found within me. His gray eyes held so much depth that my chest constricted.

"Yes," was all I managed to say as I pulled his lips up to mine again. His crotch pushed itself into me, skin against skin this time and I could feel my pussy opening up to him automatically. I could barely hold myself back from taking his cock into my own hands and pushing it in myself.

"You want me, don't you, darling?" Draco groaned into my ear, taking my sensitive earlobe flesh into his warm mouth as I unconsciously thrust my hips up into his warm cock.

I knew he wanted me to admit defeat, admit that I needed him as much as he clearly needed me in that moment. But I wasn't ready to give myself an opportunity to be hurt by this man, no matter how many times he's promised not to hurt me. "Never," I managed to choke out through my brain's foggy haze.

"Fine, then, I don't want you either," he snarled as he pushed just the tip of his rock-hard cock into me. Punishing me, making me wait, since I hadn't been able to vocalize how much I truly wanted him.

I whimpered and my mouth hung open as he squeezed himself just a tiny bit further into me. I could feel my tight walls stretching to accommodate his width and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt so fulfilled. I wanted more.

I felt my hands reach down to grab his perfect butt and I took a firm grip on each cheek, using all my strength to push him farther into me at the same time as I loudly whimpered at the intrusion into my tight center.

Finally, his cock was buried deep inside me and I groaned.

"Hermione," Draco groaned. "Baby, you feel so amazing. You're so fucking tight," Draco groaned as he slipped inside of me again.

His words and his body were driving me into madness. I felt like I couldn't get enough of him, his length filling me up and I'd never felt more stretched, yet more hungry, and I nearly cried with sensation from his mouth which had moved to mine, slipping his tongue against mine over and over again. I realized in that moment that I could live and die by the feeling of his dirty, beautiful, sinful god damned tongue.

I could feel my orgasm approaching and I pleaded with him, completely losing my dignity piece by piece and not giving half a shit about it.

"Draco, please," I whispered. I needed more, all of him, I needed to feel his mouth on me and his hands in my hair and his cock inside my center.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm right here," he groaned into my ear, suckling my neck once again and making all conscious thoughts flee my brain. His cock pounded into me, igniting all the fires inside of my body and I never imagined sex with him could be so amazing.

The more I felt his cock pounding inside me, the more I felt myself overflowing with pleasure, the heat boiling up inside me and ready to explode. He brought his hands to my nipples, touching each one in turn and sending shockwaves down to my womb. I felt myself falling off the edge. I let go and fell over it, fire racing through my entire body and setting me off with each touch and kiss and groan. He took me over the edge and held me there, kissing me until I felt nothing but bliss, whining for more and letting my entire brain succumb to the feeling. I was pretty sure I had left scratch marks on his back, but I was pretty sure he liked my touch as much as I liked his.

Draco began thrusting again and I felt his width set off all my internal senses all over again. I never wanted the feeling to end, I wanted to stay there forever, reclining on the silk sheets, hands in Draco's soft hair, his hard body pulsing into mine repeatedly, feeling so good I couldn't handle it. After a few more moments of bliss, he started to groan and the sound alone brought me back to the brink. I was gasping and crying out now, his hand moving down my body to lightly touch my clit. I bit into his shoulder, feeling myself come over the edge once again. Fire raced through my veins and was simultaneously cooled by the satisfaction that followed. Just then, he lurched forward, his dick sliding even deeper and my head positively exploded with tingly warmth. I let myself moan this time, feeling him spill into me and loving every minute of it.

He buried his face into my shoulder and I felt the aftershocks ripple through me lightly. When I finally calmed down, I opened my eyes to see Draco looking at me intensely. I stared into his eyes, surprised to find such a deep message hidden behind those beautiful stormy irises. I gasped and closed my eyes, kissing him to avoid answering the question I knew he was about to ask. He followed my lead, resting his head into the crook of my neck once again. His breath warmed my shoulder and I realized that his body was really very warm, and dare I say, comfortable to lay with.

We stayed there for a few moments, breathing each other in and feeling the content feeling that comes from purely satisfying sex. I let my head fall back onto the pillow behind me, relaxing into the afterglow. I swallowed heavily, my mind finally relaxing into the pillow behind my head. Draco was the first to break the spell, pulling out from inside me and kissing my neck again in an almost loving manner.

He turned to look into my eyes again and I knew I was in trouble. I knew I couldn't trust myself to answer anything clearly right now. I knew I couldn't give him the emotions he clearly wanted from me. But I was trapped and I had to hear what he wanted me to. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as he breathed in and said,

"Will you be mine, Hermione?"


End file.
